


Warmth

by PieWarrior



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its the soft yuzutoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieWarrior/pseuds/PieWarrior
Summary: "I will never forget the warmth he gave me, at that moment."3 soft yuzutori drabbles loosely centered around the development of their relationship.





	1. Letters

“Bocchama? What’s the matter?” Yuzuru rises from his desk to approach the boy who’s barged into his room.

              Tori crosses his arms and pouts at him angrily. “Hmph! You just got back from that army camp thing… I thought you’d want to spend time with me! But instead you’re hiding.”

              _‘Of course.”_ He smiles and gestures for Tori to come closer. “I offer my sincerest apologies Bocchama, it was careless of me to not consider you may have missed me.” He opens his arms and Tori clings to him, nuzzling into his chest.

              “I… I only missed you a little.” The protest is soft, halfhearted, especially compared to the content sigh that comes when Yuzuru wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

              _‘How wonderful…’_ Warmth rushes through Yuzuru, the same warmth that he felt when he first returned from his training, when he returned to Tori’s side. He leans forward, breathing in the delicate floral scent of his young masters shampoo as he presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

              He steps back, out of their embrace. Tori pulls back too, smiling brightly.

              “Is there something yo-“

              “What were you doing Yuzuru?” Tori interrupts, and the older boy pauses for a moment, surprised.

              “I was writing a letter, to inform my parents about my time in the military.”

              “Hmmm?” Tori peers over his desk. “Does Yuzuru like writing letters?”

              “I don’t dislike it. It is enjoyable to determine how to phrase things so you exactly convey what you are thinking.” He rests a hand on Tori’s shoulder. “Would you like to try writing a letter?”

              “Huh? Who should I write a letter to?” He picks up a pen and twirls it around.

              “Whoever you would like to write a letter to.” Yuzuru pulls out his desk chair and gestures for Tori to take a seat. “Perhaps you could write to your parents?”

              “My parents…” He mumbles, staring at the paper seriously. “A letter to my parents?”

Yuzuru leans forward, taking note of the frustration written on his young masters expression, as he rests his hand over Tori’s much smaller one. “I’m sure they would be delighted to hear from you.”

“We talk on the phone… I don’t know.”

Hmmm… they truly have been apart for too long, he can’t seem to read Tori’s expression. Yuzuru pushes the thought aside and squeezes the hand inside his. “As the future head of the Himemiya family you will be expected to hold correspondences with other leaders. I’m sure it would impress your parents to receive a letter from you.”

That seems to work, Tori’s eyes brighten and he smiles up at Yuzuru. “You think it would?”

“Indeed, I can request letter paper be brought to your room. This one has my name printed on it, but you may have some if you would like to draft your thoughts.” He moves to grab some paper out of a drawer but Tori stands up, pushing his arm away.

“That’s okay! C’mon let’s play!” Tori grabs his arm and tugs Yuzuru towards the door.

“Very well, Bocchama.” He smiles and follows the boy.


	2. Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big H this was fuckin hard to write rip.

“Bocchama, may I come in? It’s time for bed.” There’s a muffled sound from the other side of the door, which Yuzuru takes as invitation to enter.

Tori is sitting, curled up, on his bed doing… nothing? He seems to just be staring at nothing, lost in his own thoughts perhaps.

Yuzuru clears his throat, approaching the bed. “Young Master, it is slightly early but I thought it might be beneficial to retire early given our first performance as fine will be tomorrow.”

“Yeah… that…” It appears Tori had been chewing on his lip, the temptation to scold his actions, Yuzuru ignores. His master already appears nervous, unsettled even, there’s no use in harping on his mistake in this case.

He lays Tori’s pajamas beside him, and begins to unbutton the smaller boy’s shirt. There’s not even a hint of protest, which signals something really is wrong.

“Are you nervous Bocchama?”

“…”

Yuzuru sighs, slipping Tori’s arms out of his sleeves.

“There’s no shame in being worried. It is your first performance, after all.” There’s still no reply but Tori cooperates as his undershirt is pulled over his head. “However, there’s no need be terribly afraid. Fine has been practicing diligently for weeks, you did excellently in today’s rehearsal as well. Things will turn out fine.”

“Yeah…” Tori sounds entirely unconvinced.

Yuzuru kneels in front of his young master, buttoning up his pajama shirt. “Even if you do make a mistake, no if any of us make a mistake, the rest of fine will rush in to cover their error.  We are a unit, bonded by our ability and effort. Although this will also be my first performance, as always I will be by your side Bocchama, to support you so you may shine at your full brightness.”

By the time his monologue is finished Tori has been fully changed into his pajamas.

“I will take my leave now Bocchama, I hope you may rest easily tonight. I can request a sleeping aid to be brought forth however, in the event if you find yourself unable to sleep.” With that, Yuzuru begins to make his retreat.

“W-wait…”

He turns back. “Yes?”

“Y-Yuzuru… don’t leave me! Ah... um… sleep here… with me, like when we were kids.”

He smiles fondly. “We are no longer children Bocchama, at our age it would be inappropriate to share a bed.” Tori looks down, frustrated. “However, this is a special situation. It would be cruel and careless to deny you now.” He holds back a chuckle at how instantly Tori brightens up. “Allow me to change into my pajamas and I will return.”

He turns to leave for real this time. As Yuzuru opens the door he catches a quiet, nearly sheepish “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Bocchama!”


	3. Cute

“Tori, are you cold?” Yuzuru sighs and shakes his head. “I warned you it would be colder at night.” Despite the slight scolding, he pulls off his own scarf and carefully begins to wrap it around the shorter boy.

“I-I’m not!” Tori glares at him but makes no move to push his hands away. “But if you really want to give me your scarf I won’t say no.”

Yuzuru steps back, satisfied now that his boyfriend is warmly wrapped up in his scarf. He takes Tori’s hand back in his own and resumes walking.

“Hehe~!” Tori hums cheerfully, swinging their arms back and forth. It fills Yuzuru’s heart with affection and warmth, and he can’t help but stare at Tori with those feelings in his gaze.

“What’re you thinking about?” Tori presses his head against Yuzuru’s arm, he’s still not tall enough to reach his shoulder, despite the years passed.

“Fufufu… I was thinking you’re terribly cute Bocchama~!” He chuckles, squeezing the gloved hand in his own.

“Of course! I’m the cutest!” Tori giggles.

“Yes, you really are the cutest!”

“Hehehe! I’m the cutest boy in the world, and you’re the most handsome, we’re a perfect match!”

“We are,” Yuzuru confirms, reaching forward to cup Tori’s cheek. “I love you.” He presses a light kiss to the side of his boyfriends mouth.

“I love you too!~”


End file.
